By processing pixels, digital images may be altered and adjusted to simulate various types of special effects. For example, pixel values may be processed for an image to appear brighter or darker, have a higher or lower contrast level or to apply another type of effect such as processing images of computer-synthesized surfaces to adjust shininess, transparency, texture, etc. For some image processing such as for image blurring, filtering techniques and methodologies may be implemented that may be complex and cumbersome, for example, for simulating camera defocus and depth of field.